Literary
by memories-in-hidden-glass
Summary: Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Ginny are finding out that they can make a group more powerful than the original Golden Trio, even if it means giving up the ending they once wished for. DM/HG, GW/BZ and HG/DM/BZ/GW friendship
1. Exhausted

**A/N: Ahhh this plot would not leave me alone … Heehee :) originally I had no idea which pairing from HP to use but of course this plot was subconsciously made for DM/HG. **

**EDIT: story edited for grammar and spelling. No major plot changes but now I have the entire story planned out so I redo some details**

_**Disclaimer.**_

Story takes place in sixth year, Voldy was defeated by HP in the summer between fifth and sixth year.

NOTE: Ginny is a central character to this story but she doesn't appear until the next chapter. See endnote

OCTOBER

_Professor Flitwick levitated himself to a towering block of books as his seventh year Charms students entered. He internally winced, teaching both Slytherins and Gryffindors was not the easiest task. Finally the students had settled down into their respective seats, a clear division between the two houses. _

_"Mr. Zambini, Mr. Malfoy" he began "please sit down." He rose his voice so that the two students he was trying to talk to would listen to him, "Malfoy, Zambini sit down!  
Finally the two boys smirked and sat down, Malfoy slowly brushing his long-ish blond hair from his face while Zambini stared holes into the wall behind the professor. Flitwick continued on. "Because of the first Quidditch match which starts in three hours (most of the people in the room shifted uncomfortably. Only three more hours until Slytherin would play Gryffindor. "Therefore" Flitwick continued "tonight's homework will be a project which you can time when to work on accordingly. I will also put you into groups of three to ease the workload." All the students smirked and Flitwick coughed "All right the groups will be: Potter, Weasley, and Miss Brown; (Hermione looked up startled but quickly put her head down when she noticed that both Harry and Ron were not unhappy by Lavender taking over her customary spot.) Nott, Parkinson and Goyle; Crabbe, Finnigan and Patil…" he kept listing off names until "Malfoy, Granger and Zambini." _

_Both boys sighed at hearing their names put together with the Gryffindor Princess and Hermione groaned while scowling at her desk. "You have the rest of the class to work with your members on the assignment I handed you before class. Good luck and remember! This is due tomorrow and is worth about 10% of your terms grade." Groans were heard from every corner of the classroom, but people quickly shuffled around to find their team members. Hermione was left alone at her table when Harry and Ron left to go find Lavender and she was feeling rather dismal. Maybe she killed butterflies in her previous life? Draco and Blaise were not moving from their table so she gathered her books and walked over to them. Draco was lazily throwing a piece of parchment up and transforming it into a rock, then catching it, all without a wand. He did it with incredible ease, actually looking bored. Blaise was un-impressed by his friends skills so he was looking through the assignment page feeling just as bored as Draco. Hermione reached them and made Draco's piece of parchment shrivel up into flames and ashes midair, without using her wand or looking up. The not so bushy haired girl (her hair was long and wavy by now) ignored the ashes as they silently snowed onto the table and she grabbed a chair to sit on. _

_"That wasn't very nice, mudblood." Draco intoned coolly, still looking bored. Blaise noticed the ashes on the desk. _

_"You did that without a wand?" he asked looking somewhat pleased. "You are good for a piece of scum." Hermione ignored them both and grabbed the assignment sheet._

_"So" she began, her voice sounding incredibly tired. "The project is to research a magical creature, ours is the WindyStream. We are supposed to write a sixteen feet long essay on it and we are given one hint to help us research." She yawned and then looked back to the assignment. "Blue."_

_"Why so tired, Granger? Worried that you won't reach your goal of reading every book in the library before the end of the year?" the blonde boy asked. Hermione looked at him as if appraising a new broomstick. _

_"Why do you care, Malfoy?" Despite her cold words, Hermione leaned back in her chair looking utterly exhausted. "Either of you know what a WindyStream is?"_

_"Never heard of them before." answered Blaise "but of course you do…" he meant the last words as a cross between an insult and a compliment. Hermione smiled slightly and closed her eyes._

_"Not a clue." When she re-opened her eyes both Draco and Blaise were looking at her incredulously._

_"The bookworm …" Malfoy paused trying to make a normal sounding sentence "doesn't know?"_

_"Do you?" Hermione asked. Malfoy smirked_

_"No idea. But Mudblood, you've let us down." He brushed his hair out of his eyes. "What will you be useful for then?" Blaise ignored his taunting tone and turned to Hermione. _

_"Are you going to the match?" he asked calmly. _

_"I was going to…" she sighed, shaking her head. "I guess I won't though since both of you are playing. I'll do the research since obviously that's all __**mudbloods**__ are useful for" Both Draco and Blaise cringed slightly at Hermiones tone, but once again she ignored them "and you two can help me later." Blaise looked uncertain._

_"Maybe you should go … sleep or something. So that you don't pass out while doing research and make us do all the work." He commented, seeming as uncaring as ever. Hermione lifted her eyebrows ever so slightly. _

_"You heard Flitwick. This is huge amount of our grade and …" she yawned "I can sleep tomorrow." She stood up realizing there was only ten seconds left in class. "Meet me in the library after the match?" Both boys nodded. "Don't fly into a tree or something, we would have to forfeit the assignment." Draco smirked_

_"We are ever so slightly better than flying into trees, Granger. If I were you I would be worried about Potter and Weasley." _

_"Well, they're not doing the assignment with me, are they?" and she walked out of the classroom. Blaise and Malfoy faced each other. _

_"Potty and the Weasel got Granger mad." Malfoy drawled. Blaise agreed_

_"Wouldn't want her out to get me." At Malfoys inquisitive stare Blaise rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows that she's probably the most powerful witch in Hogwarts. She hardly ever uses her wand anymore and doesn't even have to say the incantations. Us three, were probably the only sixth years to be able to do that." Both Slytherins stood up, and accio'd their books over to them using a simple twitch of their fingers without uttering a syllable. _

**Library 9.50 PM**

Hermione was quietly poring over a large tome in the empty library. She had positioned her self at one of the large tables near the back, near an open window. A large cheer erupted and she looked up, out the window and to the Quidditch pitch. Stretching her arms behind her, she tried to make out Luna's magically amplified voice from the mass of noise.

"In a fantastic last turn around, Malfoy (that is his name, right Professor?) grabbed the Snitch which leaves Slytherin with 260 points and Gryffindor with 70." Hermione grimaced slightly and closed the window as cheers erupted again. Looking through all the books on her table she had only found three with any mention of a WindyStream. Of course, there was a plethora of information on blue magical creatures ("great hint Flitwick" she thought bitterly) but she could not discern helpful information from non-helpful information. "At least it was a Quidditch night" Hermione thought to herself. Dumbledore made a new rule that allowed students to wear clothes of their choice. She opted for baggy sweatpants and a red tank top. Waving her hand vaguely, a mug of coffee appeared next to her, Madame Pince was out for the week so the library currently had no supervision. She stood up after drinking most of the coffee and found several more encyclopedias. Hermione was fully emerged in one when Draco and Blaise suddenly appeared next to her. Draco spoke first

"Find anything good, Granger?" He thought for a moment, taking in all the books "written the paper?" he asked hopefully. Hermione shook her head wearily.

"I found out basically nothing. And where have you guys been, it has been two hours since the end of the match." Blaise grimaced.

"Hospital wing." Hermione looked up

"did you fly into a tree?"

"Bludger" was Malfoys short response for both Blaise and himself. Hermione took in the large bruise on Dracos forearm and noticed how Blaise had gingerly positioned his leg on a chair.

"Slytherin won though?" she asked, looking back down to her books. Malfoy actually laughed.

"You should have seen Weasels face, that was priceless." He grinned at the memory and surprisingly Hermione smiled.

"Good job." Then she looked up "But I was serious, the only thing I could find about these WindyStream things is that a Scottish wizard called Grenald Jennings first sighted one on his travels in the 17th century, I couldn't find out what exactly he saw or even where he was." She sighed "I don't even know what they look like."

Blaise frowned slightly and pulled some of the encyclopedias towards him to look through.

"What about the clue?" Malfoy asked. "Blue or whatever?"

The witch stared at him. "Great clue that was. Blue. It could be the color, a name, a place or an adjective for anything in this world. Really narrows it down." She added so much sarcasm to the last sentence Malfoy could practically taste it.

For the hours the three didn't talk to each other, they all looked through countless books and databases, never finding anything. Finally a 12 A.M. Blaise slammed his book down, cursing.

"This. Is. Impossible." He muttered. Draco and Hermione nodded their heads, each looking dead.

"If you don't mind I haven't eaten for" Hermione checked her watch. "Um wow. Since before Charms."

Draco stared blankly at her. "Its been **seven** hours since then." Hermione simply shrugged.

"I guess I forgot." She said weakly. "Anyways I need a break, so I'm going down to the kitchens." Blaise pushed his books away.

"I'm coming" he agreed quickly. Noticing Hermiones look he explained. "I'm hungry, tired and this library is beginning to feel suffocating." Draco rolled his eyes

"I'm coming too then" and he stood up as well. Hermione winced at how hungry she was and led the way out of the library."

"Oi! Hermione! Wait up" shouted Draco. The brunette witch was speeding her way towards the kitchen at an inhumane speed. Hermione started.

"Hermione?"

"That's your name isn't it?" he answered, wondering himself why he referred to her by her first name. She shrugged.

"I guess I'm just used to you calling me Granger or Mudblood, **Draco**." She knocked on the painting and it opened. They traipsed in.

A house elf came running to them almost immediately. "Miss. Mr.'s. What can Twinky do for you?"

Hermione looked at it kindly. "Um, were kind of hungry so could you get us some dinner?" The house elf consented happily and ran off. Blaise pulled up a chair at a table and Draco and Hermione joined him.

Hermione practically fell on the wooden surface of the table she was so hungry and tired. Draco and Blaise stared at her.

" … guess Gryffindors aren't used to partying all night."

"This is hardly a party." Twinky came up to the table and food of all sorts quickly appeared on it. There was a large pot of sweet and sour soup and a huge loaf of French bread. Lamb chops and spare ribs appeared too, accompanied by a large flask of pumpkin juice. Blaise stared at the pumpkin juice for a moment and closed his eyes quickly. The juice transformed into three different flasks, one with Butterbeer, one with Firewhisky and one with juice. Smirking at Blaises actions, Draco started eating immediately. Hermione thanked Twinky and slowly started taking bites of her own food. Halfway through the meal, Hermione was falling asleep again.

"Oi!" said Blaise. "WAKE UP!" Hermione jumped in her seat and realized that she was falling asleep.

"God, do Potter and Weasel keep you up all night cleaning or something?" Draco laughed. Blaise smirked but Hermione glared at him.

"Actually I've been studying." Both boys rolled their eyes.

"Hate to point it out" Blaise said coolly. "But sadly you have the highest grades in out year." Hermione laughed without humor.

"Like you two so kindly point out everytime I see you, I am a mudblood. The Dark Lord is gone but the prejudice is still there. If I'm not good at something, I won't be able to use family connections and money to get me into a job."

Draco looked away and Blaise conceded:

"Touché, although I think you're over exaggerating." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Back to the real problem" Hermione restarted the now tense conversation "what is a WindyStream?" Draco had to sigh dramatically.

"Have you asked Looney Lovegood? She's the weird type to know this type of --- whatever this is." Hermione scowled at Dracos name for Luna.

"Not yet …"

TBC

**A/N: next time ******** Hermione, Draco and Blaise need to finish this project. Somehow. And will working with her not so favorite people from Slytherin actually benefit Hermione? What will happen when Hermione realizes exactly how powerful she and Ginny could be with the help of two boys. Sorry this chapter was more like a teaser to the actual story. I meant this to be a one shot by the third page I realized that this is going to be much longer. Real plot comes in the next chapter, which should be out soon. Also I know researching magical creatures in Charms class doesn't make sense right now, but soon it will. Ginny becomes a major character next chapter.**


	2. Charmed

**A/N: Yay a somewhat longer chapter! OK I promise this is the last chapter without extreme action. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer.**_

3.00 AM

Hermione woke suddenly, her head on the wooden table. Straining her eyes slightly, she saw as mass of blond hair near her head and black hair near that. "What the …?" She shot up and checked a nearby clock. "ZABINI! MALFOY! ITS THREE IN THE MORNING!" Both boys woke up slowly. Hermione did the calculation quickly, they had done nothing on their project and Charms started at 11 so they had roughly 7 hours to finish a sixteen foot essay. Wonderful. She slapped Malfoy on the head and he glared at her, gray eyes burning into brown ones.

"Don't touch me, mudblood." He hissed. She recoiled slightly but responded with a cold

"Whatever, we have seven hours to figure out what in the world a WindyStream is, and write about it." She snapped. Malfoy groaned and Blaise, who had just lifted his head off the table smacked it down again.

"Get up Blaise." Malfoy ordered.

"Make me."

"Alright" Malfoy conceded and he levitated a jug of water over his best friends head. "Wakey wakey." And the water splashed down. This time coal black eyes burned into the gray ones, but the Slytherin got up as well.

Hermione was pacing around the dark kitchen, devoid of any house elves at this hour. She noticed a note on the table where she had been sleeping previously.

_Mistress Gryffindor student and Masters from Slytherin, Twinky was not sure if you were wanting to sleep at the table for the night so Twinky leave you there. Dobby tells Twinky not to wake up students because Mistress Granger seemed so tired. Also Dobby tells Twinky not to bring any blankets for students because students might get in trouble. – Twinky the House Elf, Hogwarts Kitchen Staff Seven._ Hermione practically slapped herself. Even the house elves were conspiring against her to get more sleep. She checked her watch, if they had gotten to the kitchens at 12.30 they had had at least 2 hours of sleep. Malfoy noticed Hermiones rather annoyed expression and grabbed the parchment from her. Blaise read over his shoulder and when they were done they both glared at her.

"Sleep. More." Ordered Blaise.

"You lost us four hours of time!" snapped Malfoy imperiously.

"Great to know that you can do simple arithmetic, Malfoy. We've been here for under three hours." Hermione responded coolly. Blaise shook his head in warning for his blonde friend to not retaliate so Malfoy settled for rolling his eyes.

"Where do we start?" Blaise asked "So far we have (he checked the parchment which had shrunk to fit in his pocket and then enlarged to read) five sentences including the title and our names." Hermione looked extremely worried at this fact, Malfoy simply stretched his arms out above him. He started to speak in an arrogant tone:

"We must have missed something." Hermione arched one eyebrow

"And that would be …" Blaise looked up quickly, remembering their last conversation.

"Lovegood! We need to ask her." Draco grunted in approval.

"And how do you suggest we break into the Ravenclaw girls dormitory at three in the morning?" Hermione asked, sincerely hoping they had a plausible answer. The three students weren't known for being completely in line with school rules and they were all confident with their wands so …

"No idea." Both boys chorused.

"Great. Now what?" she asked.

"I dunno, don't you have experience with breaking and entering from running around with Potty and the Weasel?" Draco had completely given up with the attitude of playing nice with the Gryffindor Princess in his tired state.

_Flashback – Blaise was limping from the east end of the Hospital Wing to Dracos bed. The Quidditch match had just ended and Madame Pomfrey had tended to the players immediately. Draco noticed his friend and reluctantly sat himself up, not relishing the idea of going to research WindishStreamies or whatever. _

"_Time to go work with the Griffy Mud Princess, Zabini" Draco greeted him, but he was surprised by the seriousness on Blaises face. "Madame P poison you again?" he asked innocently. _

"_Look Draco, I know you hate the Golden Trio and everything, but tonight can you just be somewhat decent to Granger?" Blaise asked. Draco stared at him._

"_Are you sure you didn't hit your head during the game." Draco asked. Blaise stared at him and he asked again, "why? Do you care about the mudblood?"_

_Blaise shook his head slightly at his friend's bluntness. _

"_I don't care about her but my grades do. If you annoy her so much that she stomps off tonight we'll never finish the essay and fail Charms"_

"_My grades are just as high as hers, I got an O in Charms, too."_

"_Not the point, you'll give up after the first hour, staring at books isn't your forte." Blaise explained. Draco looked at him suspiciously. _

"_Fine … but only for tonight. I still don't believe you though, grades never bothered you before." The blond ruffled his platinum hair inquisitively. "Whats going on?"_

"_Nothing. I told you, grades." Blaise grimaced at Dracos ability to read him so well. _

_End flashback._

Hermione stared at Draco with an unreadable expression after his outburst. Expecting some sort of payback, Draco just glanced at Blaise in confusion while she yawned quietly and excused herself from the room to go and track down Nearly Headless Nick for help locating the Ravenclaw dormitory.

"Smooth, man" Blaise commented to Draco as they walked through the halls trying to figure out what they could do to find Lovegood.

"Shut up"

Blaise simply shrugged and kept walking. They had made it to the astronomy tower when they saw a ghost. Malfoy ignored, as per usual but Blaise stopped and it seemed like he was checking the ghost out.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Malfoy asked with a look of disgust on his face. If Blaise had lowered himself to checking out ghosts …

"Hello Blaise Zambini, Draco Malfoy." A voice answered. The ghost turned to face the boys, it was Luna Lovegood.

"Oi, Lovegood." Called Draco, still a bit freaked out by the surreal weirdness that seemed to be brought with Luna. "Have you ever heard of a WindyStream?" Luna cocked her head to one side and stared at Draco.

"Professor Flitwicks assignment, right?" she asked vaguely. They both nodded. Blaise expanded for her:

"We don't know anything yet so just rumors would hel- wait. Why are you on the Astronomy Tower?" Blaise looked somewhat apprehensive as he asked the last question. Draco had to agree with him though, what in the world was Looney Lovegood doing on a tower in the middle of the night?

"I was helping Ginny with her Astronomy homework. She's quite smart, you know, just doesn't like … looking up." Luna responded dreamily. Blaise and Draco exchanged glances.

"But about these WindyStreams …"

"What was your hint?" a clear voice interrupted Draco. He turned around to find the youngest Weasley. "Your hint …?" she asked again. Blaise stared at her, this was the first time he had seen the Weaselette since the War, and his respect for her had grown immensely after she killed Bellatrix without as much batting an eye. A rather scary respect, granted, but he knew that she had to be an extraordinary witch to kill a Death Eater, especially the one that had killed her dad.Since the war, they had almost become friends, Draco and Blaise betrayed the Dark Lord in the final crucial days to weaken the Dark Lords final link. They were Death Eaters, yes and they had the Dark Mark but somehow Blaise had convinced himself and Draco that being pureblooded and elite was simply was not worth killing for. So they had switched to Potters side. Not many people knew the details of their betrayal of Voldemort but Ginny did and Blaise felt connected to her through this.

He snapped back to reality quickly to answer Ginnys question.

"Blue. Yeah … the hint was 'blue'." He answered. She nodded her head briskly.

"Flitwick always gives out these weird sorts of assignments. The clue is the only tangible thing that you have to go on. Ever wonder why you're studying a magical creature in Charms?"

Blaise stared at her dumbfounded. "Oh." Malfoy seemed slightly more coherent

"Where's Granger? She'll actually get this"

"Oh, is Hermione in your group too?" Luna asked. Ginny scowled softly while rummaging through her bag. Finally she pulled out what seemed to be a compact mirror for applying blush. "No one here to impress with make-up, Weaselette" Draco drawled. Ginny rolled her eyes and opened the mirror. She spoke very clearly into it.

"Hermione."

Hallways beneath Ginny, Hermiones bag flashed blue and something shook inside. "Accio mirror" When a similar compact mirror zoomed into her hand she opened it to find Ginnys face.

"I'm on the Astronomy Tower with Luna and your partners in crime."

"Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked, confused. Draco scowled and took the mirror from Ginnys hand.

"Us, you idiot."

Hermione had to laugh. "You mean my reluctant research partners. Whatever, I'll be up in a sec."

Luna was walking around serenely about Ginny, Blaise and Malfoy. "Actually, Ginny" she said "I'm going back to the dorm now"

"Wait" Blaise interrupted. "Do you have any information on WindyStreams?" Luna looked at him

"I have no idea … well, good night" and she skipped off, "Oh, hi Hermione" she greeted to the witch who had just come to the stairs.

"Hi, Luna" spotting Ginny, Hermione ran to her. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I was finishing Astronomy homework until these two came along." She gestured to Draco and Blaise. "Anyways back to what I was saying, I'm pretty sure your clue is a huge hint not to these WindyStream things but to the charms component that will lead you to the WindyStreams."

"But … _blue_?" Hermione asked. Draco felt himself agreeing, the Weaselettes explanation seemed extremely Flitwick-esque and all, but he still had no clue where to go from there.

Blaise, however, seemed to catch on to the finer details of Ginnys speech. "The incantation isn't _blue_ then." He noticed the confused faces of Hermione and Draco who had seem to forgotten about their earlier fight "_blue_ is what we have to use charms on."

Blank stares greeted his statement.

"What?" Draco asked, evidently not following.

"Blue …" muttered Hermione. "Blues …? The music? No … blue, where have I heard that before?" And that's when it all clicked in Dracos mind. Of course.

"Come on, were going back to the library" Draco ordered pulling Hermione and Blaise by the arm. Hermione grabbed Ginny too and they were forcibly led back to the library.

"Draco. Let go of me" and Blaise ripped his arm out from Dracos grip. "Why are we here?"

"Look for the reference section." Draco ordered again. Hermione stared down the rows of books.

"It's the big area with all the blue books … wait. Why are they green?" she pulled out an encyclopedia. "No, this book should definitely have a blue tag."

"Flitwick charmed them" Draco explained. "He charmed them so that the entire section of the library where WindyStreams are mentioned turned green, because of our clue, and all the books that he turned green that should be blue have been omitted of all information about WindyStreams."

It took the Ginny, Hermione and Blaise a few minutes to process the convoluted speech. Finally Blaise waved his hand vaguely.

"Finite Incantatum" All the book labels instantly turned from green to the blue signaling that they were for reference purposes. Hermione turned to the index of one of the books.

"WindyStreams, history of. Page 364"

(0)(0)(0)

"Congratulation Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini. Your essay on WindyStreams was the only complete one in this class" Flitwick exclaimed at the beginning of class the next day. Draco smirked, Pansy was telling him how she had no idea how to research "the stupid FlyFluffballs". Hermione wore a similar smirk on her face, Harry and Ron had failed dismally at their paper. Most people in the class didn't even work after the quidditch match, and no one but Blaise, Draco and Hermione figured out how to un-do the charm done on the library. In fact, they were the only ones who had gotten a passing grade.

Flitwick continued to praise the group of three as students poured into his class. Finally when the professor seemed to exhaust his supply of compliments he sent Hermione, Blaise and Draco to sit down. There were four seats left, three at one table with no one else at it and one by Ron, Harry and Lavender. Draco and Blaise were obviously going to the empty table, but they seemed to be waiting for Hermione. She shrugged and joined them at the table, seating herself between the two Slytherins. Hermione didn't notice the annoyed glance Ron sent in her direction.

"Everyone" Professor Flitwick squeaked "Today we will be practicing non-verbal charms. Please choose an object and attempt to levitate it without speaking. You have the rest of the period. I would like you to work in groups of three for support. Also, you three (he pointed to Dracos group) have won yourself a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend! For solving the Charms Challenge for this year, Dumbledore grants students a weekend in Hogsmeade when the rest of the school can not go, you can bring one guest"

Most of the class groaned at a Hogsmeade weekend lost and Draco looked over at the table where Hermione usually sat to find a hopeful looking Ron. Potter was concentrating on levitating a quill, obviously completely non plussed. No doubt the Weasley thought Hermione was going to bring him as their one guest.

Hermione noticed where Draco was looking. "He's probably going to kill you after class."

"Whys that?" asked Blaise. Hermione sent a rather defeated glance to the Zabini.

"I have no idea, he just gets super jealous when I'm with other guys even if they are from Slytherin." Ignoring her jibe, Malfoy conjured up some paper cranes for them to practice on and he continued the conversation

"Well, the Weasel has to try to protect his girlfriend." He smirked "although you never know, Weasley might just want you for your money."

Hermione laughed shortly "Yes, because I'm so wealthy. And I'm not his girlfriend." She easily levitated her crane to reach Blaises and Malfoy using a lazy flick of her wrist. Malfoy frowned, she seemed really bitter about her financial status.

"I thought your parents were dentists" added Blaise, apparently wondering the same thing.

"Well, its hard for them to support me when they're dead, don't you think?" Hermione asked. Her crane fell apart into fine black dust. Looking annoyed she conjured another one.

"Sorry." Blaise responded shortly. "They didn't leave you money?"

"They couldn't. I tried to hide them during the war which meant I had to erase myself from the muggle world. When Jane and Alex Granger died they didn't know they had a daughter."

Malfoy frowned again. "So how do you pay for Hogwarts tuition?"

"Scholarships."

"Of course. The bookworm mudblood would get scholarships."

Hermione looked ready to kill him but instead she sent her crane higher than Dracos and uncreased it mid-air with a silent charm so that a flat sheet of paper drifted down to their feet.

"Yeah. The parentless, injured bookworm mudblood got the scholarships. Didn't realize you wanted them."

Malfoy took this as his cue to be quiet and Blaise re-started the conversation.

" So about Hogsmeade …"

Draco rubbed his left forearm unconsciously. "They don't like me much there anymore."

"They don't know you any more" pointed out Blaise. "You're not 'the deatheaters son' for once. You're finally Draco. Just Draco."

Hermione noticed this conversation with interest. She knew both Blaise and Draco had the dark mark but were on the light side of the war. Harry knew the details of their change, and once he had tried to explain it to her. But she simply looked away and responded that she would trust Blaise and Draco with her life if Harry trusted them. And that was that, they had saved her life countless times in battle, she had saved there's. They never became close friends or even really because old habits die hard, and Ron would never forgive Draco. But at least Hermione understood. Draco and Blaise weren't evil, really. But if the War had taken its toll on anyone it had been them.

"Who should we bring?" Draco interrupted her thoughts. He noticed Ron look their way suddenly, waiting for Hermiones answer.

"Ginny." Blaise suddenly suggested. Hermione raised her eyebrows

"Sure. But why?"

"She helped us with the project." Blaise answered. Draco looked amused by his friend.

"Oi, Granger. Bring the Weaselette to the Hogsneade exit at …"

"We'll come at five, we can get dinner at Hogsmeade."

"What makes you think we want to eat with you?" Draco asked, looking away. Hermione smirked and Blaise groaned.

"The point of Hgsmeade is to eat, idiot"

"Whatever." Suddenly Draco grabbed Hermiones arm and roughly led her out of the classroom. Blaise looked confused, his dark eyes somewhat narrowed but he accio'd all of their stuff into school bags and strode out the room."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MALFERRET" roared Ron.

Draco poked his head back into the classroom still holding onto an amused looking Hermione.

"Calm down, Ron" she soothed "we were just talking."

"You can talk tonight." He hissed. Draco rolled his eyes and Blaise joined him and Hermione at the door.

"Weasel. We are talking to Granger. Relax, your girlfriend is safe with us."

"I'm not his girlfriend" added Hermione helpfully. Ron glared at her.

"Harry. Help me out here." Ron practically yelled at the raven haired boy next to him, who was watching entire scene silently.

"Ron, Hermiones obviously ok with it besides Dracos right. He and Blaise are probably safest people in the school for her to be with." Harry concluded "Not like you—we could stop her anyways."

"THEY'RE DEATHEATERS"

"We **were** Deatheaters" corrected Blaise. "But then we saved your sorry little behinds."

"I don't trust you, especially with Hermione. And I'm sure Deatheaters weren't oh-so civil to females." Ron now had a somewhat crazed look in his eyes.

"Ronald." The entire class turned to look at Hermione, whose voice had dropped to a volume below the normal speaking range and looked absolutely furious. "They are not Deatheaters."

"Oh yes. That explains the Dark Mark then" Ron retorted sarcastically.

"They changed"

"They say"

"Harry says"

"I hate them"

"We hate you" added Malfoy. Then he backed away and motioned to Hermione "Your fight, Granger."

"I would trust them with everything, Ron!"

"You shouldn't, after all it was probably darling Dracos dad who killed your parents and it was Blaise who killed Percy" at Rons words Blaise turned completely pale.

"You think you knew Percy, Weasley? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING"

Harry finally spoke up again and quickly cast muffliato on the class "I told you about Percy, Ron. It was all part of the plan. Blaise was acting on the Orders command"

Ron opened his mouth to speak but fell to the ground, unconscious. Hermione turned and walked out the door with Blaise and Draco at her heels. Harry shrugged to the bewildered Flitwick

"I just stupefied him. He was being an idiot"

(0)(0)(0)

"Wait …" Ginny said incredulously to Hermione. "Hogsmeade? With Blaise and Draco?" Hermione nodded, she had just finished telling Ginny what had happened in Charms and the youngest Weasley simply insisted her brother was an idiot and moved on.

"So what was Draco talking to you about outside Charms?" Ginny asked.

"I'm pretty sure at first he just wanted to talk about Hogsmeade but after Rons outburst he just left." She shook her head "Boys. So emotional." Ginny laughed and then looked completely serious.

" Oh my god. What are we going to wear?"

**A/N: Indeed this chapter revealed many secrets about the war … hm. Anyways, next chapter Ginny and Hermione meet Blaise and Draco in Hogsmeade. Ginny does something unexpected, Draco makes an amazing offer, Hermione is crucio'd and Blaise falls in love with muggle hockey. Lots of Ron jealousy and DM/HG and BZ/GW love ahead. I hope you enjoyed :p Next update will be much faster, I promise. **


	3. Requesting

**A/N Sorry … I am super, amazingly sorry for the hideously long update D: I know this chapter is short and it doesn't completely comply with the last chapters teaser but it was written over the course of a month and I completely lost my inspiration (for this particular chapter, at least) But, YAY. I'm back and writing again, expect an update every week and once again I'm sorry**

In the end, it was orange toned sweaters, preppy skirts and school girl tights that won the epic battle of what to wear when meeting two Slytherins in Hogsmeade.

Ginny (after several minutes contemplation and muttering to herself while sorting through hers and Hermiones closet) wore an orangey-beige cardigan over a brown fitted dress and boots and Hermione finally wore a red skirt, brown shirt and honey colored vest. Both girls bravely donned their clocks and Gryffindor scarves to make their way to the Hogsmeade exit in the school.

"Do you have any idea what to expect tonight" inquired the redhead as she walked beside Hermione. The brunette shook her head.

"Seriously … no. But I doubt they'll get so mad at us that they would Avada us in the middle of Hogsmeade"

"They are Slytherins ..." Both girls laughed airily but Ginny could tell that Hermione had taken her last statement seriously. None of the 7 or so teenagers in the Order had ever grown close with the exception of the Golden Trio and Ginny, there was always the possibility that one day someone would just … snap. Hermione had one foot out of the exit from the North wing of Hogwarts into the Main area when someone knocked into her. She fell to the floor, not hard and was scrambling to get up when she saw her other two best friends. Ron and Harry.

Harry nudged Ron and Ron winced. Hermione stared at Ron, not completely sure how to react after that outburst but spoke to Harry.

"Hey Harry."

"Hello 'Mione, Ginny!" The raven haired boy and Ginny embraced each other quickly. Ginny had grown up from her childhood crush on the Boy Who Lived and was at an unspoken but mutual agreement with Harry that they would simply be friends. Hermione looked at the couple that wasn't with some interest. She knew, simply by Harrys wayward looks at the young Weasley that just as she grew out of her fantasies for him, he wanted them to be real. It was a complicated affair, she mused, and one that was worsened by the fact that no one would ever talk about it.

Ron was slowly growing red in the face, stemming from his neck and ears. "Um." Harry nudged him again.

"Ron wants to apologize for his behavior this afternoon." Harry smirked "I think someone was mad that a certain someone else was spending time with a notoriously evil playe---" Rons eyes suddenly widened and he shoved Harry through the exit of the corridor.

"Um … well yeah." The male redhead scratched his ear. "I was being … stupid I guess, but Malfoy is still such a slimy git and I still think that Zabini – and Percy – I mean, I never got to know the details and …" This time Ginny was the one who hit Ron, a resounding slap. Her voice was completely devoid of emotion.

"Just shut up about the War." The awkward silence that followed was monumental. Ron glared at Ginny and she simply shrugged. "Its over. Can't we just **not** use it as an excuse for everything?" Ron sighed

"Whatever, Ginny." Then Ron looked over at Hermione again. "'Mione … I was wondering, well, because you and Ginny are going to Hogsmeade tonight" he stammered nervously "that maybe we could go out sometimes … you know as friends?"

Hermione stared rather blankly at the boy in front of her but she was spared the trouble of making up a suitable answer ("Ron … is this really your way of asking me out?" During an apology?") as Blaise and Draco appeared.

"Oi! Gryffindorks!" Blaise drawled as he and Draco approached. Draco glared at all four of them.

"Mudlbood, Weaselette come ON! We've been waiting for almost 15 minutes" Draco quickly sidestepped Rons punch

"Don't ever call Hermione that" he snarled, redfaced. Draco held up his hands in mock defeat. Harry and Blaise were facing each other to, but didn't say a word to one another.

"Ron!" interrupted Hermione. She ran her hands through her brown hair. "Its fine. He's an inbred idiot … just ignore him" Draco rolled his eyes at the familiar insult but Ron turned his glare from Draco to Hermione. His ears and neck were now a maroon color.

"I …" he stalked off. Hermione stared after him.

"What?" she questioned no – one in particular. Harry gave Hermione a sideways glance but shrugged unconvincingly and ran after his best friend.

"So are we finally going then?" asked Blaise.

The foursome walked silently to Hogsmeade, Ginny besides Hermione and Blaise with Draco. "I expect the Three Broomsticks will be open" Hermione walked into the small restaurant.

The dining room was compact and cozy, despite its lack of patrons. The walls were a deep purple color and roaring fires were at the end of each circular booth. Draco unraveled his green scarf and threw it on a booth.

"I call a seat by the fire" he announced. Both Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"Really shows your manly pride, Malfoy" Ginny bit back. The two glared at each other but Blaise broke in.

"Look you two …" he began as Hermione watched with some interest. Ginny suddenly grabbed Blaises arm.

"COME ON, YOU SLYTHERIN. Can't you see that Malfoy is being a total prat?" Blaise blinked and Hermione noticed a flash of deep brown.

"Yeah … Draco. Let the girls be by the fire." Blaise intoned. Draco stared at him and Ginny took her rough hold off of the Zabini. He blinked again.

"Wait … what?" Blaise asked. No one answered him. Hermione stared at Ginny for a second and seemed about to say something when Madame Rosmerta came bustling in to take their orders. Everyone ordered some sort of hot drink and grudgingly decided to share a platter of pastries.

"What happened there?" whispered Ginny to her best friend, while rearranging her coat behind her. Hermione shrugged.

"We'll talk later … for now just be normal, OK?" she whispered back. Draco stared at both them.

"Weaselette. Mudblood."he drawled. Both girls glared at him. "What is Blaise … watching?"

Ginny turned her head to face the bar where Blaise had wandered off. He was sitting in one of the plush seats and his eyes were glued to a magically – enhanced screen or sorts.

"I have no idea, Inbred Twit." She answered. Hermione also turned and looked.

"That is ice hockey."

Blank stares.

.

.

.

.

"What?"

**A/N: So … next chapter will explain everything this chapter failed to do and this is probably the worst written chapter in the history of fanfiction. **

**NEXT CHAPTER (will be posted September 28****th****)**

**Hermione gets crucio'd**

**Draco makes an offer**

**The beginning of the Jealousy Arc! (I was originally planning on making this arc Draco/Hermione centric but tell me how much Blaise/Ginny you want in there)**


	4. Infer

_Slytherin Common Room_

"What does the old man want?"

Draco unrolled the parchment that was delivered into his hand seconds previously.  
"Apparently he's noticed"

"That's it?"

"And he noticed it in Granger and the Weaselette too"

"So we were right"

Hermione and Ginny walked down to the Great Hall. The smell of omelet's and pastries wafted up to them. Ginny inhaled deeply.

" Mmmm." Hermione laughed at her friend

"Hungry, much? This is why we shouldn't skip dinner" Ginny also laughed but she noticed Hermiones face for the first time this morning.

"Hermione!" she hissed. "Your eyes!" Hermione quickly conjured a mirror into her hand and examined her face. She looked at her extremely tired face with bags under her eyes and felt the need to swear.

"I forgot to have some Pepper-up this morning." Ginny smiled wryly.

"I noticed." And from her bag she produced a small vial with a glistening pale green liquid in it. And then Ginny snatched her hand away from Hermione.

"You HAVE to stop using so much Pepper-Up! Why are you taking so much anyways?"

"Gin…" Hermione sighed "I need to study. Which means less sleep. Which means Pepper-up, ok?"

Ginny looked at her suspiciously. "I still think you're doing too much. People need sleep, you know"

Hermione shook her friends hand off of her shoulder and started to walk towards the Great Hall. It was finally time for breakfast after a long night of studying and god! Those pastries smelled delicious.

The girls walked to the Gryffindor table, gathering a few glares. Hermione plopped herself next to Harry who was, like all other males at their table, looking at her.

"Um. What?"

Harry looked flustered. "Hey 'Mione … nothing." Ron who was sitting next to Harry decided to speak up while passing Ginny chocolate muffins.

"You look really REALLY tired" he informed her. He quickly turned away to hid the growing redness in his eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes, realizing that she had no idea what they were all up about and grabbed a croissant.

Harry turned to look at Ron and they had a silent conversation, shown only through nods of their heads. Ron decided that it was time to speak.

"Look. Hermione. Ginny. Well, Harry and I have been talking and we know you guys have a lot of work but we were thinking that maybe, on the off chance that maybe you could possible consider."

"Ron. Spit it out" hissed Ginny

"We should start the DA again."

Silence met Rons ears.

But this time we can do it properly" Harry hastened to explain "We'll have to prepare first of course and that might take months of planning but –"

Ginny cut him off and whirled to Ron. "Seriously? Are you insane? You've been complaining since the end of the War that we've been growing apart, and only God knows how insecure you are but resurrecting a dead club to lay claim on your fantasy crush and best friends is plain stupid."

Ron looked furious. "This isn't stupid. But you're right, we have fallen apart since the War. Look at yourself Ginevra, dating a new boy every 2 weeks and Hermione, studying every single night and becoming addicted to Pepper – Up potion! You're leaving me and Harry no choice!"

"Harry and _**I**_" corrected Hermione, "and Ginny is not some rotten orange nor am I addicted to any type of potion."

Ron glared at her as well, "Oh, I'm sure that Slytherin that killed off my brother has been telling you exactly what addictions are safe and not"

"SHUT UP!" Ginny immediately grabbed hold of Ron and began to frog – march him out of the Hall. Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance and followed after them. No doubt this was going to continue at a more private venue.


End file.
